Lindo perrito
by Scarlett Soars
Summary: Tanto tiempo guardando el secreto de desearlo mas que a nadie, hasta que una noche todo pasa y ella ahora sabrá que le gusta mucho cierto perro en su cama...HOT,LEMMON   Oneshoot


_**Holaaa!**_

_**este es mi primer oneshoot...**_

_**Me a costado subirlo pero aqui esta, les dejo esta historia para que la lean y juzguen**_

_**Se aceptan tomatazos (me pongo derechita y frente a ustedes)pero pues no sean tan malos si?**_

_**ok...**_

_**Disclaemir: Los personajes pertenecen a la mente brillante de la britanica que amamos y casi todos matamos jajajaja J.K Rowlling**_

_**Contiene lemmon...**_

_**y pues espero sus reviews¨:P**_

"**Lindo perrito"**

Las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar y todo era muy aburrido. Hermione, Ron y Harry platicaban en una de las habitaciones de la Casa Black, no podían salir por temor de ser localizados por algún mortífago, teniendo que soportar estar encerrados en aquel lugar y aguantar los gritos del cuadro de la "respetable Sra. Black" (como ella se hacia llamar).

-Vieja gruñona- susurro el elegido tomando asiento cerca de la chimenea junto con sus amigos.

-Oye Harry! cuando llega Sirius?-preguntó sorpresivamente Ron.

-No lo se, la Orden no ha llegado de la misión y aun no hemos tenido noticias de ellos- Harry estaba muy preocupado, tenia mal aspecto por no haber dormido bien. La más desconsolada era Hermione, su cabello estaba alborotado, grandes ojeras surcaban sus ojos, estaba un poco pálida por la falta de descanso y alimento. Dentro de ella se debatían dos sentimientos: amor y traición.

Siempre se preocupaba por la Orden cada que salían en cualquier misión aunque lo hacia más por cierta persona. Había aprendido a querer a ese hombre, amar todas y cada una de sus características aunque este no supiese de su amor. Quererlo fue lo mas extraño que pudo pasar, necesitaba probar su calor, sus besos, sus caricias.

Las horas pasaban lentas y tortuosas para la castaña, jamás pensó llegar a desear a alguien de esa forma, no era lo mismo con Krum, el fue un amor inocente y pasajero, mientras con Ron solo habían miradas cómplices y un sentimiento de cariño muy grande, eran amigos, solo eso...

"_Merlín...que lleguen a salvo todos..." "que Sirius llegue bien"_ pensaba. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte pensar solo en él, mas no olvidaba a Lupin, Tonks, Arthur, Moody y los demás miembros.

-Tranquilos, ya verán que llegaran pronto- dijo apenas calmando las lagrima y tratando de contagiar un poco de la calma que no poseía. Quien diría que la chica fuete de 17 años que antes era estaba a punto de derrumbarse y llorar mares.

Un sonido conocido la saco de sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió y desfilaron al interior varias cabezas conocidas...Le brillaron los ojos cuando reconoció al dueño de sus más grandes pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Una melena negra con algunas ondas cruzo el umbral con una ferviente sonrisa. Era el...tenía una cortada en el labio y un moretón en la mano izquierda, tal vez en batalla algún hechizo le golpeo, fuera de todo el estaba bien, se encontraba realmente bien!

-Bueno hemos llegado y la misión se a realizado satisfactoriamente, ahora me retiro- dijo Kingsley- Buenas noche Molly- hizo una pequeña reverencia a la señora y desapareció con un "plop".

* * *

><p>Harry fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió a abrazar a su padrino <em>"Era de esperarse Hermione, no pensaras que llegaría a ti con los brazos abiertos y diciéndote ¡te he extrañado tanto Hermione, no quiero separarme de ti jamás!... ni siquiera sabe que lo extrañaste"<em> A la castaña se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al pensar esto.

Decidió ir a abrazar a los demás, Tenían solo rasguños y pequeños hematomas, nada de que preocuparse.- Que bueno que todos hayan llegado a salvo…-dijo mientas recibía un cálido abrazo de Arthur Weasley.

Se giro y para su sorpresa se topo con él. Este pronto la rodeo con sus brazos y la pegó a su pecho.

-Hermione...- dijo casi susurrando. No sabía porque pero al estar cerca de la chica todo su mundo se iba abajo y solo quedaban ellos, su aroma, su bello rosto, esos rizos rebeldes lo enloquecían al borde de casi no poder controlarse.

Cuando nació ese deseo por tocarla, por besarla, por hacerla suya? No tenía la menor idea, solo sabía que la quería más que a nada en el mundo aunque lo suyo jamás pudiera ser.

Su aroma embriagó todos sus sentidos, el sentirse protegida en los brazos de Sirius era grandioso. Se sonrojó cuando él depositó un beso en su frente.

Después de un rato el mago se separo de ella deseando que nunca hubiera acabado ese tierno momento.

La señora Weasley llamó a todos al comedor, la cena ya estaba servida, cada uno tomo asiento alrededor del suculento banquete servido, La comida era perfecta, el estofado nunca le supo tan delicioso, todos reían por el hecho de estar juntos, también por las bromas de los gemelos, pero su sonrisa era solo de alguien.

"_Sirius"_

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las 2 de la madrugada y el lugar estaba calmado, quieto, las personas de aquella mansión se encontraban dormidas, todas excepto Hermione. No dejaba de pensar en Sirius, cerraba los ojos y lo veía junto a ella, sentía que la besaba que la acariciaba, que... <em>"No puedo pensara así, es el padrino de mi mejor amigo" <em>pensó, así que se quito el pijama, se puso una bata, tomó una toalla y decidió tomar una ducha. Estaba muy agitada y acalorada.

Salió de la habitación que compartía con Ginny y empezó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado, escucho un ruido y su curiosidad la llevó a investigar que sucedía. Toco a la puerta de Sirius, algo tenía por qué más ruidos salían de allí.

-Hombre! que te pasa!-murmuraba Black, desde que abrazó a la chica su cuerpo se rindió al deseo irrefrenable de hacerla suya, la deseaba, la necesitaba.

Y todo esto lo frustraba, tenia claro que ella era una pequeña, que no sabia muchas cosas de las que el por sobremanera entendía y muy bien.

"_No es tan pequeña como crees!" "Si lo es...podría ser su padre"_

Un retrato salió volando y se rompió en mil pedazos al chocar con la pared, tomó la varita y en un rápido movimiento estuvo como nuevo. Tomó las cortinas de la habitación y las hizo cenizas, tenía ganas de hacer eso desde que salió de Hogwarts.

Lo mismo hizo con otras cosas _"Toc-toc"_, alguien llama a la puerta.-Quien será a esta hora?-susurró curioso _"Tal vez sean Harry o Ron"_

Sin pensar más fue a ver quien era su visitante nocturno...

* * *

><p>El abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verla, con esa delgada bata que dejaba ver el nacimiento de su pecho y era tan corta que apenas terminaba unos palmos más arriba de sus rodillas. Ella se sonrojó al ver que él solo tenía un bóxer negro dejando al descubierto su marcado abdomen y esos músculos que harían babear a cualquiera.<p>

-Estas bien Hermione?- alcanzo a decir

-Si...es...que escuche ruidos y decidí ver que sucedía…- susurro muy avergonzada la castaña. Él le regalo una inocente sonrisa y dijo –No te preocupes pequeña es solo que no puedo dormir-sus ojos reflejaban un deseo inexplicable.-y decidí hacerle algunos cambios a mi habitación-terminó muy seguro de sí.

-Puedo ver que tal quedo?-preguntó inocentemente Hermione. Sirius no podía creer que estaba a punto de meterla a su recamara, abrió la puerta invitándola a entrar- Ss..Si- tartamudeó.

Ella inspeccionó el lugar, era grande aunque algo lúgubre, tenía unas viejas cortinas color vino, un tocador de caoba donde se podían apreciar fotos de sus amigos cuando iban a Hogwarts y una cama con sabanas marrón aunque las paredes eran muy curiosas ya que al parecer no eran del color que aparentaban puesto que brillaban extraño. Hermione frunció el ceño, no podía entender por qué se veían así...-Es un hechizo- dijo Sirius – Se pintaran las paredes del color que más te guste con solo agitar tu varita-dio un gran suspiro.

Ella sin pensarlo agitó la suya y la habitación se coloreo de un rojo escarlata con pequeños filos dorados.

-Así está mejor- volvió al moreno y le dedico una sonrisa satisfactoria.- Me gusta como se ve ahora, la verdad yo no sé mucho de combinaciones pero ahora se ve estupenda- respondió apenado, la miro de reojo y se ruborizó aun más al verla tan feliz.

Se aproximo a Hermione y suavemente rozo su mejilla, tomando un rulo y colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Ella lo miro a los ojos y posó su mano en el abdomen del azabache.

Se miraban tan fijamente que podían leer el deseo en los ojos del otro. Sirius la tomó de la barbilla y unió sus labios con los de ella, la piel de ambos quemaba, se separó un poco repentinamente cayendo en cuenta de que eso estaba "mal", la miro a los ojos, temblaba demasiado.

-Lo siento- dijo muy bajo. Ella abrió los ojos, le sonrió levemente, tomó el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y lo besó. Esta vez el beso fue más apasionado, el correspondió deseoso y feliz ya que eso demostraba que ella sentía lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Rodeo su cintura con los brazos pegándola más a su cuerpo, ella paso sus manos por el cuello del moreno y abrió la boca para poder profundizar.<p>

Sus lenguas se rozaron sutilmente y una descarga fue a dar al sur de sus cuerpos. Hermione ahogó un gemido, el repartía besos por la comisura de sus labios, se separo un poco nuevamente y la vio...estaba levemente ruborizada, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, sus labios estaban más rojos y húmedos por el apasionado beso.

-Herm veme por favor- le pidió de forma educada. Ella titubeo pero los abrió de golpe, esos ojos color caramelo chocaron directamente con otros cafés casi negros.

La deseaba, demasiado para ser precisos, sabía que ella era aun muy joven y seguramente virgen, no quería forzar nada.

-Te deseo tanto Hermione- le dijo al oído, lamió su lóbulo, lo succiono y después lo mordió suavemente. Ella sintió que de desmayaba "_Oh!Diablos! Se siente tan bien...",_ acerco su boca al oído de Sirius y depositó un beso en el inicio de su cuello –Yo también a ti Sirius Black- tomó su boca apasionadamente, luchaban fervientemente por no perder la poca cordura que quedaba, la respiración de ambos era cada vez más agitada.

Sirius bajó su mano hasta tocar los muslos de Hermione y con un dedo dibujó círculos sin sentido que ascendían y descendían en la piel de la castaña, ella sintió como cada poro de su piel se erizaba.

* * *

><p>La acariciaba con tanta delicadeza como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana, deslizó sus manos por debajo de la bata llegando a la cadera, su piel era tan cálida y ella sentía arder en el fuego más grande que pudo conocer.<p>

El la cargó y caminó hasta depositarla sobre la cama quedando casi sobre ella - Eres realmente bella-dijo y siguió besándola, bajó, beso su mentón, su cuello y volvió a subir depositando una hilera de besos en su barbilla para pasar al otro lado de su cuello y realizar el mismo ritual.

Hermione jugaba con el cabello del animago, lo abrazo y rodaron por la cama hasta que ella quedó arriba, se sentó en las caderas del mago y pudo sentir su prominente erección aprisionada por el bóxer.

Por un segundo se miraron fijamente, ella tenia un hombro completamente descubierto y se veía uno de sus senos semitapado, era sensualmente mortal aquella imagen. La volvió a tomar por las caderas y comenzó a besar el centro de sus pechos, subiendo al cuello, volviendo a bajar. Los gemidos de ella eran suaves, la tomó por la nuca con una mano y la besó, más apasionado, más desesperado, Hermione paso ambos brazos por su espalda y comenzó a acariciar delicadamente esa porción de piel, Sirius aprovecho para jalar la cinta que mantenía cubierta a la bruja.

Cayó la bata en la cadera de la castaña y pronto sintió como sus senos rozaban el pecho de aquel hombre, gimió más alto. Fue una sensación exorbitante, una onda de calor viajo por sus venas y llego a su entrepierna, sintió como una reacción nueva y deliciosa empezó a producirse en aquella zona.

* * *

><p>El mago tomó la tela que le estorbaba y la aventó lejos, se separó para poder apreciar aquella obra tan divina, un par de senos de tamaño medio con unos pezones oscuros por la excitación, una delgada cintura no muy pronunciada y esas piernas de muerte.<p>

Estaba realmente embobado con la imagen, ella empezó a reír – Pareciera que nunca has visto a una chica- lo besó.

El regresó a la realidad – No es eso- ella bajó la mirada un tanto triste, tomó su barbilla y la alzó –Es solo que nunca en mi vida había visto a un ser tan perfecto- acariciaba su labio inferior con la yema de su dedo.

La de ojos miel cerró los ojos al contacto, sonrió pícaramente –Eso le has de decir a todas las mujeres con las que te acuestas- terminó sarcásticamente. El se limitó a soltar sonora carcajada.

-Vaya Vaya... La señorita Granger esta celosa?- dijo en tono ácido alzando una ceja. Ella bufó y le dio un leve golpe en el abdomen –Claro que no!-se empezaba a molestar, y al animago le fascinaba.

-A no?-empezó a besar su cuello depositando suaves mordidas en la clavícula, descendió por su pecho pasando entre sus senos, ella gemía muy bajo algo parecido a un "mmm", no soportó más y aprisionó su pezón izquierdo con la lengua haciendo círculos y succionando mientras con la otra masajeaba el otro seno.

Hermione no pudo más y gimió fuerte, había sentido el prominente bulto en la entrepierna de Sirius, estaba completamente excitada, por inercia empezó a mover las caderas de adelante hacia atrás creando fricción con la erección del mago

Pudo ver al hombre echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos a causa de tanto placer, así que aprovechó, beso su barbilla y mordió su cuello.

-Te gusta lo que sientes?-preguntó la castaña entre gemidos. El retomó su tarea y volvió a lamer su pezón, la tomó de las caderas para hacer más fuertes los movimientos.

-Mmmhmm..-fue lo único que pudo responder. Ella no pudo contener la risa y estalló en carcajadas, él al ver que la pequeña Granger se burlaba tomó medidas drásticas. Deslizó una mano por su cadera, llegó a su vientre y bajó hasta perderse en la más pequeña y sensitiva zona que había entre sus piernas. La ojimiel gimió entrecortadamente ya que Sirius masajeaba suavemente su centro.

-Quien no puede hablar?- ironizó jadeante el hombre. Ella mordió su labio fuertemente y el azabache emitió un quejido fuerte.

-Estamos a mano-habló ella aun con el labio del mago entre sus dientes.

La mirada perversa del mago era excitante, sin previo aviso la volteó y ahora el quedo sobre ella. Tomó sus manos y las pego al colchón, haciendo una leve presión mientras empezaba a trazar otro camino de besos en su cuello, senos, abdomen y subía nuevamente.

Con una de sus manos delineo la figura de la chica, esto le dio a Hermione la oportunidad de tomar la varita de la mesita de noche; en un movimiento Sirius Black estaba desnudo.

* * *

><p>Se sintió liberado, tomó bruscamente los labios de la bruja...Ya no soportaría más, tenía que ser suya.<p>

-Her...mion...ne-dijo pausadamente al besarla -Por favor, dime si estas segura de esto- intercepto su la mirada, ella sabía que era hora de decir lo que deseaba desde hace mucho.

-Hazme tuya Sirius-pronunció muy segura y con desesperación.

El mago atendió a la petición y de la forma mas suave unió su cuerpo al de Herms.

Una punzada incomoda y algo dolorosa, eso sentía, él percibió la tensión de su cuerpo y se quedo estático. Ella abrazó la espalda del moreno y abrió los ojos, lo observó y besó tiernamente haciéndole entender que podía seguir.

Su cuerpo se sentía complementado por el de Black, sin pensarlo empezó a hacer movimientos de cadera tratando de hacer más excitante el contacto.

El placer era una droga conocida para el y un nuevo dulce para Hermione.

Sus cuerpos se entregaban a ese deseo carnal de querer poseer el cuerpo del otro.

-Oh! Sirius! gimió fuertemente la castaña

Las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y profundas, ella se sentía desfallecer y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del hombre, él sabía que dejaría marcas y esa dolorosa sensación lo excitaba.

Si las estrellas eran bellas esto lo era aún más, juntos llegaban al cenit, tocaban el más distante de los placeres, rosaban la perfección natural, sus cuerpos sudaban y simplemente se convertían en uno.

Un deseo, dos cuerpos y un corazón.

Poco a poco la fuerza abandonaba sus cuerpos y un sueño acogedor los cobijaba...

Sabían que ahora todo cambiará, será difícil y grandioso, iniciaron una historia difícil que no fácilmente sería destruida...Pero no se preocuparían por todo eso ahora, simplemente disfrutarían de la noche.

-Te amo Hermione-susurró el mago, después depositó un beso en la frente de la ojimiel y se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

-Lindo perrito yo también te amo- susurro la gryffindor antes de caer rendida en brazos de Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden que sus post ayudan a mi inspiracion y dan vida a la imaginacion :))= (L)<strong>

**ufff Y.Y tener que corregir los espacios es un poquito tedioso pero todo sea por mis lectors jejejejejejee**

**un beso**

**Scarlett Soars ^^**


End file.
